


killshot

by evoraevora



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Fluff and Smut, Just Sex, M/M, Smut, but like not that crazy on it, inspired by a song, its a little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evoraevora/pseuds/evoraevora
Summary: knowing bettertwisted pleasuregot me feeling breathlessgrowing cold, will you let me go?.Saix doesn’t understand why he always came back to Xemnas every night.
Relationships: Saïx/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	killshot

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue if any of this is good i finished it at 6 am and it took like . 5 hours for me to think . 
> 
> song is killshot by magdalena ray

It was weird. Saix shouldn’t be feeling anything, but why did his nonexistent heart beat so loudly standing in front of Xemnas’s door.

His hands were clammy as he balled them up into a fist to knock on the door. A muffled “come on” gave Saix the permission he needed to turn the knob. He walked into Xemnas’s room to see the man huddled over his desk. Saix’s face softened, almost worried about how his superior was overworking himself. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “It’s bad to be working so late at night,” he finished, before tacking on a nearly forgotten, “sir,” at the end. 

Xemnas scoffed, “Worried about me, are you?” He turned his head, slowly blinking as he stared down the blue-haired man. His chair swiveled along with his body, now fully facing Saix. A small smirk donned his face before beckoning Saix over to him. Saix wordlessly obeyed, as Xemnas wrapped his arms around his waist, turning him around and pulling him into his lap. 

With his back to Xemnas’s chest, Saix let himself lean back into the hard figure. “Maybe,” he started, “maybe not.” It was still a cautious path to thread, to let his superior know he felt something for another. Saix tries to keep up the facade of being emotionless, but he isn’t sure if it was a convincing act. 

Xemnas put his lips to Saix’s neck, letting them rest there as he spoke into his skin, “It’s okay, you know.” His deep voice echoed in the minimal furnished room. 

Saix stiffened at that, his back straightened before relaxing right after, “What do you mean?”

The white-haired man smiled, tickling Saix’s neck, “It’s okay to feel _. _ ” His hands laid on the sides of Saix’s waist, squeezing softly. Saix felt warm under his robe as he pressed his hips down to be flush with Xemnas. He tilted his head back to let Xemnas have freedom over the expanse of his neck. 

Saix sighed at the feeling of the other’s wet tongue running up his neck, stopping at the junction of his jaw. Xemnas bit softly at the skin, reveling in the gasp that came from Saix’s mouth. He continued to move up with his bites before stopping at the corner of his mouth. 

“I need you to tell me that you want it,” Xemnas’s velvet voice coming out right next to Saix’s ears.

Saix felt like he could live in the sound of his voice forever.

“Yes, I do,” Saix breathed out, adding a nod for extra reassurance. Xemnas smiled, eyes half-lidded as he moved his hands to meet in the middle of Saix’s stomach, resting them on his lap. 

Xemnas pushed Saix back, having him lean half his body on his shoulder, allowing Xemnas to easily get to his lips. Saix let Xemnas do whatever as he closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Saix furrowed his brows as the other man licked behind his ear; his breath hitching. Xemnas smirked as he played with the tips of Saix’s ears with his teeth. 

Saix moaned as Xemnas went back to his neck, sucking a mark in his wake. Xemnas shook his head as he clicked his tongue. Saix made a noise of confusion.

“Is something wrong, sir?” Saix tentatively asked.

“Yes,” Xemnas plainly stated, patting the inside of Saix’s thigh, “Get up.”

Saix got up without another word, standing in front of Xemnas. He was scared he did something wrong, ready to apologise and leave at once. 

Xemnas stood up after him, pushing the chair back to its original position, before taking Saix’s hand. “Come here,” he said as he walked Saix towards the bed. Xemnas sat down, his back on the headboard, before tugging Saix to come down with him. 

Saix took off his boots before sitting over Xemnas. His knees were on each side of Xemnas’s thighs, straddling him, and fully sat down back in his lap. Saix leaned down to catch Xemnas’s lips, being the one to initiate this time. Xemnas’s hands went back around Saix’s hips, holding him down as Saix lightly grinded on him. 

Xemnas groaned at the feeling, bringing one of his hands back to unzip Saix’s robes. Saix shifted to get rid of the rest of the robe, letting it fall to the bottom. He lifted his hips up to get rid of the pants next, carrying away the robe with him as he kicked it off the bed. He went back to Xemnas, who ran his hands down Saix’s bareback.

With one finger, Xemnas trailed it down the middle of Saix’s chest, stopping to splay it across Saix’s toned stomach. Saix felt chills run down his body as Xemnas’s cold hands explored his chest. 

Saix let out a soft whine when Xemnas thumbed across his nipples. He let his hands rest on the other man’s shoulders, bringing his head down as Xemnas pushed him closer. His breath was hot on Saix’s chest, who grinded down again, inadvertently nudging his nipples along Xemnas’s lips. Xemnas took this as an invitation, attaching his mouth onto Saix. His tongue ran circles around his nipple; the warmth and wetness of it all had Saix squirming in Xemnas’s grip. 

The blue-haired man was left moaning, burying his head into Xemnas’s hair. He squeezed harder on his shoulders as Xemnas ran his tongue across to Saix’s other nipple. The leather under his fingers annoyed Saix, who moved away much to the dismay of Xemnas. 

He started tugging on the zipper of Xemnas’s robe down; Xemnas wore a smug expression as Saix slowly unzipped his clothing. Xemnas shrugged off his robe, though Saix had to get off to let him undress fully. Both men were left in their boxers, but Saix was the first to wrap a finger into Xemnas’s band. Xemnas complied, lifting his hips to let Saix tug it all the way off. 

Saix moved back up, letting his lips hover above Xemnas’s cock. He looked up through his eyelashes, waiting for Xemnas to give him permission. Seeing the man silently nod, Saix brought his tongue out to lick the tip. He went down, letting his tongue roam around the sides before coming back up. Opening his mouth fully, he went down on Xemnas. The white-haired man groaned at the feeling.

“Ah,” he gasped out, “You’re doing so good.” Xemnas entangled his hand in the other man’s hair, pushing him down. Saix gagged as Xemnas kept pushing him down. Getting used to it fast, Saix let his saliva run down Xemnas. He had his hands gripping Xemnas’s thighs as he made it to the base. He had to take a moment to steady his breath, before continuing his ministration. His tongue flexed on the tip as he went up and relaxed as he went down. 

His nose brushed Xemnas’s stomach, as he rolled his tongue around his cock. Saix started a slow pace, letting his tongue do most of the work before Xemnas gripped his hair harder. He took the sign and thrusted his head down faster. Xemnas held his hair back to give him full sight of the man. Saix had his eyes closed as he focused on being pleasurable to Xemnas. The moonlight filtered in, highlighting Saix’s face. Xemnas ran his thumb across Saix’s cheekbone, earning a choke from Saix. Tugging on Saix's hair, he urged him to go faster.

Xemnas smiled as Saix continued the same way after that small hitch. He had to pull Saix off, not wanting to stop there. When Saix sat up, he saw the drool running down his chin. There was a sheen of sweat down Saix’s neck, and his nose had started to run. 

Two pairs of golden eyes stared at each other as their chests rose and fell, both trying to catch their breath. Xemnas reached over to wipe the mess off Saix’s face, although accomplished smearing it around more than anything. Saix chuckled before wiping it off his own shoulder. 

Saix was going to speak before Xemnas interrupted him. 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurted out. Eyes steady while Saix’s widened. A blush crept slowly on Saix’s cheeks

Voice scratchy and sore, Saix responded, “I could say the same for you.” A small smile quirked up on Saix’s lips as Xemnas combed his fingers through blue hair, letting it run down his back and resting on top of Saix’s still clothed ass. Xemnas picked at his boxers before Saix got the message, letting Xemnas take them off of him. 

Xemnas brought both of his hands over Saix’s ass. Saix was positioned on his hands and knees over Xemnas, bending his hips slightly at Xemnas’s touch. Xemnas kneaded the fatty skin before pouting, realising he forgot something. Saix tilted his head at the change of Xemnas’s expression.

“What’s wrong?” He questioned, dropping the honorific on accident but with no reprimand. 

“Forgot lube,” Xemnas deadpanned, twisting his body in hopes to reach the nightstand next to his bed. Struggling to open the drawer, Saix sighed, doing it for him. Xemnas scrunched his eyebrows together, still pouting. Saix soundlessly laughed, kissing the corner of the man’s lips, before handing him the bottle and grabbing a condom. 

Going back, Saix watched as Xemnas warmed the lube in between his hands before reaching behind Saix. He braced himself, his body lowering forward to make it easier for Xemnas. His head was resting on the man’s thigh; the top of his head hit Xemnas’s stomach. 

Xemnas pushed one finger in as Saix sighed at the feeling. He slowly brought in another finger, curling his fingers inside of Saix as he thrusted them in and out. Saix’s breaths were staggering. Xemnas’s other hand patted Saix’s hair as he continued with his fingers. Biting his bottom lip, Saix clenched the bed sheets as Xemnas tried inserting a third finger. It took more coaxing and preparation and another douse of lube, but Xemnas was satisfied at hearing Saix’s soft gasping as he moved his fingers. 

Saix knew Xemnas couldn’t reach him fully in their position, so he nudged him with a push to his stomach. Xemnas stopped, pulling his fingers out, a squelching sound broke the silence. 

“Move,” Saix started moving already, Xemnas still in confusion. Saix laid on his back, next to Xemnas, who got the memo. He moved, letting Saix take his place as he was the one on top. 

Saix stared up at him, watching Xemnas look down to bring his fingers back to finish preparing Saix. This angle was easier for both of them as Xemnas twisted his fingers at the right spot to get Saix keening. Xemnas leaned down to press a kiss on Saix’s shoulder as he continued pressing down. Saix grinded his hips in response, almost desperate to keep Xemnas’s fingers there. Right when Saix felt like he was going to come, Xemnas pulled his fingers out. Saix groaned in exasperation. Xemnas silenced him with a kiss as he reached next to Saix to grab the condom packet. 

Opening it up, Saix watched with blown pupils, anticipating what was next. He squirmed his hips in impatience, earning a slap to his thigh by Xemnas. 

“Stay still,” Xemnas ordered, which Saix glowered at but did it nevertheless. 

Rolling the condom onto his cock, Xemnas lined himself up and slowly went inside Saix. Fully bottoming out, Xemnas had to pause. Saix’s breathing became labored as he started to move his hips himself, urging Xemnas to move.

Xemnas held onto Saix’s waist as he started to pull his hips back. Thrusting slowly in and out, Xemnas groaned at the initial feeling. Saix had brought the back of his own hand to his mouth to stifle any of his noises. Noticing this, Xemnas took Saix’s hand in his and held it above his head. 

Saix was left open-mouthed, as Xemnas picked up the pace. The drag of his cock inside of him had Saix whining, moaning every time he heard the sound of skin slapping. Xemnas angled his hips, reaching farther inside Saix. A loud moan escaped Saix, who was almost embarrassed at his own reaction. Xemnas smirked, looking over to Saix, before continuing to thrust into him. 

Sweat was covering both of them, Xemnas’s back strained as Saix’s face felt impossibly hot. Xemnas moved both of his hands to Saix’s hips for ease, as Saix grasped more of the bed sheets. 

Thrashing his head back in the pleasure, Saix’s eyes squeezed closed. Xemnas took Saix’s chin in his hand to stop his movements. Leaning down, they locked lips. It was messy, especially with Saix moving up and down with every thrust, and Xemnas missed his lips as a result. Saliva fell out of Xemnas’s mouth only to land directly on Saix’s cheeks. Saix would have to complain about a later time as Xemnas spat curses out. 

“God-” Xemnas gasped, “You feel so good.” The bottom of his stomach was churning, warmth filling him. Going faster to reach his climax, Xemnas pounded into Saix, leaving the other man to babble nonsense. 

“Xemnas,” Saix managed to moan out, “K-keep doing that.” Saix licked his lips, eyebrows furrowing as he closed his eyes.

Erratic breathes and chants of ‘ _ Yes, yes, yes yesyesyes’  _ filled the air, along with obscene sounds. Running his hands down Xemnas’s toned arms, which were on both sides of Saix’s head, Saix grasped at the biggest part of his biceps. Xemnas gasped as Saix flexed around him. 

“Fuck,” Xemnas groaned out when Saix kept clenching around his cock. Saix grinned slightly at the reaction before panting as Xemnas kept up a brutal pace. Feeling his climax coming on, Xemnas wrapped his hand at the base of Saix’s neck, pressing down just enough to make breathing even more laborious than it was. 

Saix tried to groan at the weight on his neck, his own cock feeling full from the new sensation. Xemnas kept squeezing down, as Saix rolled his eyes back. His breathing borderline on hyperventilating; Xemnas’s other hand tugged on Saix’s cock. He let out a loud moan before coming. 

Squeezing impossibly tight on Xemnas, Xemnas groaned as he grinded on Saix. His climax hit him as Saix opened his eyes. The sight above him was always breathtaking. The sight of sweat dripping down Xemnas’s sunkissed body as his eyes closed and mouth opened in pleasure. This was why Saix always came back to him. 

Finishing, Xemnas pulled out slowly, Saix frowning at the emptiness. Tying the condom neatly before throwing it away, Xemnas came back to the bed. Saix already went under the sheets, waiting for the other man. 

Xemnas kissed Saix’s shoulder, laying next to him, before asking, “Was that good?”

“It was…” Saix’s voice was still rough, “Enjoyable, sir.”

The white-haired man laughed, “You know you don’t have to call me ‘sir’ everytime.”

Saix chewed on his bottom lip, “If you insist,” stopping himself from reverting to Saix, Second-in-command. 

Xemnas drew Saix closer to his side, both facing each other. Kissing the crown of his forehead, Xemnas dragged a hand through Saix’s hair. 

“I meant it when I called you beautiful,” Xemnas said with such weight that it scared Saix. 

“U-uh,” Saix stammered, his blush coming back.

“You don’t have to respond.”

“No,” Saix shook his head, “It’s fine, I’m just...confused.”

“On what?” Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

“Why does it,” Saix stopped, wondering the consequences of admitting this to his superior, “feel like I have  _ emotions. _ ”

Xemnas quietly chuckled, “That’s normal, we still retain old memories, and we can confuse what we see to what we think we feel. But remember, we are heartless, and we can’t feel true emotions.” Internally, Xemnas laughed at himself, knowing that he needs to take his own advice.

Saix sighed, furrowing his brows in thought before giving up. He pushed his face into the crook of Xemnas’s neck. “I’ll think about this tomorrow, but for now, I’m tired,” he yawned at the end for punctuation.

Xemnas ran his hair through the tangles of Saix’s hair. His eyes softened, as he kissed the top of Saix’s head. 

“Goodnight, rank VII.” 


End file.
